The Problem with Love
by TheClaudMaster
Summary: Korra knows she's different from other girls. Her insecurities and anxiety cause her difficulty. But one day, a girl walks into her science class and changes her whole perspective. (Rated M for later chapters).
1. Prologue

**This is my first time writing something like this, but I wanted to try something new.**

**This AU will be multi-chaptered, but I have yet to determine the amount of chapters it will have. If you don't like the idea of a girl with a penis, then go somewhere else.**

**Title: [To be determined]  
>Words: 403<br>Rating: M (for later chapters)  
>Warning: intersex on female (or whatever)<strong>

########

Korra knew she was _different_ from other girls, different in a physical sense. Her parents didn't keep the truth from her when she asked. They told her 'it's just the way you are', but it didn't change how she felt about it.

Growing up in the secluded country-like area of Pachaug, Connecticut limited her to very few friends. The four friends she did have were true to her, with genuine intentions. However, she never told them of her _'condition'_.

Having a male reproductive organ and system isn't necessarily a _'condition'_ per say, but it made it difficult for Korra to do anything 'gender divided' in public such as using the restroom for example. Whether at school or any other public place, she would use the womens' bathroom because her physique and facial structure resembled that of a female; and she identified as a female, just one with male genitalia.

As Korra grew older, it was difficult for her to make it past first base with a girl without getting an erection so she usually stayed away from sexual activities. It's happened to her a few times, and the girl she was with became disgusted, nervous, or both and immediately left.

This has caused her social anxiety and severe insecurity she eventually had to go to therapy for in order to control. She could always get an operation, but she didn't want to. She feared of what would happen if anything went wrong, or if she couldn't live with herself afterwards. The therapy seemed to be slowly helping though, so she decided to not change anything about her body.

Once she graduated high school, she said goodbye to her dear friends – promising to keep in touch – then went to college in Massachusetts, deciding to major in psychology. Life took some getting used to at the campus, but soon Korra started to get used to it, even making a couple of friends who were in her history class.

It wasn't until the third week of college her world came crashing down. Not in a tragic way, but more in a romantic way. The minute that girl walked into her science class, Korra couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She just _had_ to have her, and she believed she could get her like she got any other girl back home in Pachaug.

But she was afraid because she knew she was _different_ from other girls…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Korra, Bolin. We're gonna be late for science if we don't get going." Mako said, getting impatient with the two.

"Oh, Mako. Ever the responsible one." Bolin replied in a tired voice followed by a yawn. "We have a good seven and a half minutes before class starts."

"Yeah, Mako." Korra agreed, sipping her coffee. "Just chill, or at least wait until I finish my coffee."

Mako groaned in frustration, his sharp eyebrows knitting together. "You two are so lazy."

"Boo-hoo, bro." Bolin retaliated. "If you're so keen on getting to Mr. Sheng's class, why don't you just leave without us?"

"Because whenever I leave you two alone together something bad happens, and worst case scenario: I have to pick you guys up from jail _again_."

"It wasn't that bad." Korra retorted, feeling slightly offended. "That creepy dude was borderline sexually harassing that girl. Bolin and I couldn't just walk away from that." She defended as she waved her hands around for emphasis, spilling small drops of coffee on the picnic table they were sitting at.

Mako let out a huff, his nerves calming. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So when are you gonna finish your coffee so we can get going?"

"Oh, we can go now. I've been ready for like five minutes now."

Mako's temper flared up once again but decided to let it go, seeing as how him yelling at Korra in public would get him nowhere. "Fine, let's just go."

#################

Korra sat in the middle row of seats in the packed science classroom, flipping the pages in her textbook as she continued to write notes in her binder. She looked up when the door opened, the loud creak of it catching nearly everyone's attention.

A girl wearing a black Rolling Stones t-shirt and tight jeans – very high class compared to her rustic blue tank-top, gray hoodie, baggy cargo shorts and beat-up sneakers – walked in carrying her backpack on one shoulder. She had long black hair tied back into a low ponytail and wore casual make-up. She was absolutely beautiful; the exact definition of breathtaking.

"I'm sorry I'm late, professor." The girl apologized in a hush tone. "I just transferred here yesterday and I was talking with the director of student life. I have a note." She handed him a blue slip of paper.

Mr. Sheng briefly read over the note before he looked back up at her. "Ah. Welcome, Ms. Sato." He greeted then looked out into the large crowd of students, searching for a free seat. "Um… You can sit over there." He pointed at the end seat in the middle row.

Korra's eyes went wide and she immediately snapped her eyes back to her book, pretending she wasn't staring at the pretty girl the entire time.

The girl sat down next to Korra and smiled at her. "Hey, my name's Asami." She greeted. "I'm new here."

"Uh, hey…" Korra began in a nervous tone. "I'm Korra – I'm… not new here." She said, faltering over her words with a nervous chuckle as she carefully studied her eyes; jade just like the stone but impeccably polished.

Asami giggled at this, noticing the blush on Korra's dark skinned cheeks. "Don't worry. I don't bite." She said with a wink and a suggestive smirk.

For the rest of the class, Korra couldn't focus on her work. Her mind kept wandering back to Asami.

#####################

"She winked at you?" Bolin questioned as he, Mako and Korra walked down the hall after science, mentally examining the situation. "She literally _just_ met you, so if she throws you a flirty gesture she's _totally_ into you."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Bolin." Mako began. "There's _no way_ she would've winked at me or Bolin. She's _obviously_ into girls."

Korra sighed deeply, frowning at the ground as she discreetly brushed her hand over the front of her pants and feeling the slight bulge hidden in her boxers.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bolin asked, spotting her lack of response.

Korra looked up from the floor and briefly met her friend's gaze. "Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about the five page paper I have to write for my psychology class." She lied, succeeding in convincing Bolin. However, Mako's parental suspicion kicked in; being the one who had to raise his brother on the streets before they hit it big time in MMA had him grow up faster than needed. But he let it slip for now.

##################

Korra lay awake in her bed in the town house she shared with Mako and Bolin that night. She was thankful it was Friday. She could sleep in late then go for a walk out in the campus's woods like she does whenever she becomes emotional.

_'There's something different about her.'_ Korra thought to herself as she turned on her side to face the wall. _'She seems willing to be my friend, but I think over time I'd want more than that. And I sense she feels the same way.'_ She sighed deeply then closed her eyes. _'I guess I'll just have to wait and see.'_

################

The next day, Korra woke up early and took a quick shower before dressing in a pair of baggy sweatpants, hiking boots and a plain white t-shirt. She cautiously slipped out the door as not to wake up the brothers from their slumber because they had class that day and Korra didn't.

It was five in the morning and the sky was a blissful color of orange and pink, the sun peeking out from behind a fluffy cloud and the birds chirping happily. The autumn leaves were changing several shades of red and yellow as they hovered down and lie on the path of the campus forest in which Korra walked, the crunch of dirt and gravel music to her ears as she went out of her way to step on crunchy looking leaves and pinecones.

It wasn't as cold as she thought it would be, but it was still cold enough to nip at her skin giving her goose-bumps. Although the weather seemed like it required a light sweatshirt, Korra didn't feel the need to wear one because she liked the cold, she liked the way it bit at her nose and cheeks. It made her feel awake and alive.

The path was stretched out to about two and a half to three miles. Every fourth of a mile along the entire path had a section off to either side with decent-sized gazebos built used for outside lessons for certain subjects.

At the two-fourths-mile-mark, Korra decided she'd stop to sit down at the marked gazebo and take a rest. However, when she turned the corner someone was already seated on the bench of the gazebo reading a book. Rather a certain girl she had a crush on.

Asami.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Asami curiously looked up from her book and smiled. "Korra!" She greeted excitedly, sliding over a bit before patting the seat beside her in indication she wants the other girl to sit down next to her. "How's it going? What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Korra responded as she reluctantly sat down next to the raven-haired girl.

Asami chuckled, causing Korra to smile. "I'm not usually an early riser, but sometimes I do like to get up at the crack of dawn and go for a walk and catch up on reading." She said with a shrug. "What about you?"

Korra shrugged as well. "I don't have class today, so I figured I'd go for a walk early in the morning when nobody is around to bother me." Korra abruptly looked up from staring at her lap, now fully aware of what she just said. "Not that you're bothering me– I just meant other people… who _aren't_… bothersome…" She trailed off and let out a huff.

Asami chuckled again, this time causing Korra to look at her in confusion. "What's so funny?" The dark-skinned girl asked with her eyebrows knit together.

"Don't worry, Korra. I'm not offended." Asami assured as Korra let out a relieved sigh. "But…" She began, marking the page in her book then placing it down beside her. "That day in class when I winked at you: I meant for it to be in a… _romantic_ way."

The Pachaug native gazed straight into Asami's green eyes with her surprised blue ones. She was too caught up in those green eyes to feel the owner of those eyes's hand slowly trail up Korra's leg, then up her thigh, and then – _Oh shit!_ Korra mentally shouted before she jumped up from her seat without warning, slightly startling Asami who looked up at her with a bemused expression.

"What's wrong, Korra?" Asami asked as she stood herself, facing the girl. "If you want me to leave me alone, tell me. If not, then we can take this further…"

Korra stood there slack-jawed, the words she wanted to say not coming out of her mouth right away. She swallowed and braced herself before speaking. "I… I want this…" She said without thinking, barely above a whisper.

Asami then placed her hand on Korra's thigh once again and slowly trailed up. A rush of pleasure surged through Korra's body as the black-haired girl's hand continued toward her crotch, her eyes closing to enjoy the erotic sensation. As soon as her hand reached her sex, however, her eyes snapped open and she quickly backed away.

As she panted and sweat dripped down her forehead, Korra felt herself becoming hard. She quickly turned away from a concerned Asami to hide the fact.

"Korra…" Asami began, walking over to her and placing a hand on her tense shoulder. "What's the matter?" She questioned.

"N- nothing. Nothing's wrong, I… I'm fine. I just– I just need to go!" Korra exclaimed before running off down the path and back toward the main campus, leaving behind a puzzled Asami.

#####################

Since it was six in the morning and no one was in the west building's common room, Korra decided to use the bathroom there so nobody would find or hear her while she 'took care of business.'

She felt bad just leaving Asami back at the trail's gazebo without an explanation, but she was afraid the beautiful girl wouldn't like her if she did. So she ran away, because that's the best she could come up with at the moment while under pressure and in heat.

So she was in the women's bathroom, rubbing one out in the stall to Asami's image. She wasn't ashamed of herself that she was masturbating at six in the morning in the girl's bathroom, but in the way that she knew who she was thinking about in the sense that Asami may think she's disgusting and overly passionate about it.

But Korra knows she'll have to explain her random escape to Asami tomorrow. Maybe she can find a way for them to be friends and gain trust before Korra spills her biggest secret to her.

But for now, she'll just have to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ta-da. Knew chapter. Read and enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**Note: Korra's last name will rarely be used. Kawa (Japanese) means 'river' and is a derivative of ****_Kawa_****saki, which means 'before the river' or 'in front of the river', and Soba****_kawa_****, which means 'near the river'**

**Chapter 2:**

It was about 10:30 in the morning and Korra had just finished her morning history class about thirty minutes ago and sat at a table with her laptop in the east common room, a word document of her rough draft for her psychology class open. She reviewed the comments her teacher, Ms. Forst, wrote her back and replaced the marked sentences and words.

Out of the quiet of the library, she heard light footfalls on the thinly carpeted floor of the silent common room. She looked up from her laptop to see the _last_ person she'd expected to see.

Korra became tense, her eyes wide and expression nervous as Asami sat down across from her with an apologetic look.

"Korra," she began in a whisper as to not attract anyone else's attention to them, "I'm sorry if I made you nervous back there, I didn't mean to. I find you attractive and I suppose I just moved things along too quickly without really getting to know you first."

Korra took a deep breath to calm her nerves before speaking. "It's okay, really. I know you meant well." She said with a small smile. "I was nervous and I guess… I find you attractive as well," she mumbled just loud enough for the other girl to hear, "and I guess I just chickened out."

Asami smiled softly before reaching her hand across the table, grabbing Korra's hand in a gentle hold. "Then let's start over." She let go of her hand then cleared her throat. "Hi. I'm Asami Sato. It's nice to meet you." She greeted then held out her hand to shake, a smile full of bright white teeth spread across her face.

Korra hesitantly shook her hand. "I'm Korra Kawa. It's nice to meet you, too." She greeted in return with a small smile.

"So," Asami began, resting her arms on the table, "What are you majoring in?"

Korra pushed her laptop to the side before resting her own arms on the table. "I'm majoring in psychology. I find the human mentality very fascinating." She mused, her smile growing wider. "It's interesting to know, for example, why someone has psychological tendencies and other things of the sort. What about you? What do you major in?" She asked.

"Architectural engineering." Asami answered with a disinterested tone and facial expression.

"You don't seem very excited about it."

"Well, it's complicated." Asami began, leaning forward a bit. "I like to design and build things, and I like engineering, but it's more of a pass-time hobby I don't want to pursue."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked, interested. "If you don't want to pursue it, why are you?"

"Before he was arrested and convicted for conspiracy and obstruction of justice due to insider stock trading, my dad was the owner and founder of Future Industries." She explained with a pained look in her green eyes. "He wanted me to follow in his footsteps and run the company when he retired. But when he was arrested, his CFO and co-CEO took over the company with the promise of handing it down to me when I graduate college."

"Why don't you do what you want to do?" Korra asked, genuinely confused.

"Because I have to re-gain the company's reputation under the Sato name." She simply answered.

"If the CFO and co-CEO are doing fine with the company, it doesn't seem like a problem." Korra said, straightening her posture. "You look –and sound like– you want to do something else with your life. You don't have to hold the wait of your father's mistakes on your shoulders if you don't want to. If you're not happy with what your expected to do, just forget it and do what makes you happy no matter what anyone else says."

Asami looked up into Korra's shining blue eyes with a glint of hope in her own. She's been told ever since she was a little girl that she was to take over the company and follow in her father's footsteps. But she didn't want to.

"My mother used to read me these short stories when I was little. They were old anecdotes from Aang M. Kaze's book, Stars of the Night's Morning, and he told of how the stars lit up the night sky so we can marvel at the splendor of light in the darkness. He says 'Light cannot exist without darkness and darkness cannot exist without light. We are mere specks of life compared to the stars who lead us to freedom, for we are guided by the light in the dark'."

Korra smiled and let out a short laugh. "You know I knew Aang before he died." She declared. "His son, Tenzin Kaze is a family friend."

"Really?" Asami exclaimed in amazement, receiving a couple irritated glares from people around the quiet common room. "Really?" She repeated, quieter this time. "That's so cool." Asami said then looked at the open laptop on the side of the table. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you busy?" She apologized, gesturing to the laptop.

Korra looked at her computer. The cursor blinked incessantly on the word document and she made a note to set the blink rate to '0' sooner or later. "Oh, it's just my psychology paper that's due tomorrow." Korra said, shrugging the situation off.

"I take psychology. I can help you with that paper." She offered, but didn't wait for a response before pulling the laptop over to her as Korra got up and rounded the table to sit next to her.

"I'm revising the rough draft and I have three paragraphs left to revise out of the entire six I had to write." Korra explained to fill Asami in. "I'm doing it on developmental psychopathology, the study of the development of psychological disorders."

"I'm not sure I'm skilled enough to help you with the subject, but I _definitely_ know enough about it to proof read what you've done so far."

"Thanks, Asami." Korra acknowledged, looking into her eyes. They were genuine and kind.

"It's not a problem." She said before getting to work.

**######################**

"Hey, thanks for the help on my psychology paper, Asami." Korra thanked after they finished the revisions.

"Again, no problem, Korra." She assured. "I'm glad I could help out."

"So… you wanna go grab a bite to eat– as friends!? I- I'm not trying to ask you out or anything, I just thought that–" Korra was cut off by Asami's laugh, which brought a warm feeling to her chest as it tightened.

"Of course." Asami accepted. "I'll drive us to Shiro's Café downtown. Their coffee is to _die_ for."

"It _is_ really delicious." Korra chuckled, scratching the back of her neck as her lips tilted into a slight frown before they began to walk.

**######################**

"Korra, is everything okay?" Asami asked with concern evident in her tone and eyes as she carefully set her coffee down on the small round table they were sitting at.

Korra slid her finger around the rim of her cup of hot tea before looking up to the raven-haired girl sitting across from her. "Asami… can I ask you a question?" She asked hesitantly, sitting up straight.

"Of course." She said a bit nervously.

"Do… you…" Korra sighed deeply. "Do you really think I'm… attractive?"

Asami stared before immediately answering. "Yes, of course I do. Why do you ask?" She questioned with a good amount of worry and skepticism perfectly mixed with each other.

"I was asking because I…" She huffed and closed her eyes to force back tears before continuing. "I _really_ like you, but I'm afraid you won't like who I am… physically." She gulped and waited for a response.

"Korra… you _are_ beautiful." Asami said, quickly reaching across the table and firmly grasped a dark, trembling hand. "I didn't notice you _because_ of your beauty, but because you just _seemed_ different in the sense that you were a wise individual. Your looks are just a bonus." She smiled, but that disappeared when she saw a tear fall from the dark-skinned girl's eye. "But I can tell that's not what you meant, is it?"

Korra looked up then abruptly stood before dragging Asami to the single bathroom, ignoring the stares and whispers as they passed. Korra locked the door behind her then sat down on the toilet and let the tears flow, her hands holding her head on either side as she clutched at her hair.

Asami knelt down beside her, grabbing some toilet tissue and wiping the tears away. "Korra. Tell me what's wrong." She spoke softly, as not to agitate her.

"You were right." She began with a sniffle. "I _am_ different, but I'm different _physically_." She explained, the tears falling harder as she took deep breaths of air. "I- I'm afraid you'll l-leave, just like all the other gir-girls." She wept, blowing her nose into the wad of tissue Asami handed to her.

"I promise I won't leave." Asami vowed sincerely. "I'll always be here when you need me. I'm _never_ going to leave you." She rubbed Korra's back. "So, tell me what's wrong."

After a few minutes to compose herself, Korra told the black-haired girl all about her physical 'problem' and how it caused her severe anxiety. And to her surprise, she wasn't disgusted and she didn't run out the door.

"I don't mind at all what reproductive organ you have, Korra." Asami assured with a smile. "All I care about is you. As long as we treat each other right, it doesn't matter."

Korra looked into those jade-green eyes. They were filled with compassion and sincerity. She was just so beautiful; Korra couldn't help but lean forward and capture those full, red lips with her own bare ones.

Korra grabbed Asami by the waist and pulled her up into her lap –tears stained on her cheeks–, and continued to kiss her. Asami kissed back with just as much fervor then suddenly felt something long and hard press against her inner thigh; she pulled back and let out a moan.

Korra stopped and gazed at the girl on her lap. "This isn't weird for you?" She asked in a shaky tone, still recovering from her crying fit.

Asami smiled then got off her lap. "Not at all. Now let's get going." She grabbed Korra's hand and pulled her off the toilet seat. "Let's get back to my car." She said with a wink before they both ran out of the bathroom and the café.

For the first time ever, Korra found someone who loved her no matter what her 'situation'.

Korra slammed the backseat door of Asami's car shut before crawling on top of her. They locked their lips together briefly before Korra ground her hips against Asami's, and then took the chance to nip at the newly exposed pale skin of her neck.

At Asami's moan, Korra pulled back and looked into her eyes with seriousness. "Are you _sure_ this is alright?"

"I'm _positive_."

"I love you." Korra blurted out before she knew what she was saying, but knew she meant it.

"I love you, too." Asami replied without a second thought then pulled Korra's face down to hers to continue what they started.

**##################################**

**If it seems like it's going fast, that's the point. Just go with it. Trust me.**

**Remember to Rate & Review.**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	4. Author's Note

**Guys.**

**I know it's going fast right now, but you just have to TRUST me. I have a PLAN.**

**Since I'm a nice person, I will warn you in advance that the pace will VERY, VERY SOON become AGONIZINGLY SLOW! Then it will be normal paced.**

**If y'all were wondering why they just fucked each other after just a couple days of knowing one another, that's just how real life works sometimes despite anxieties and fear of commitment. I've seen it happen, trust me. Things will get complicated, but still be easy to follow. I also want to get in a little more about Mako and Bolin and other things of the sort so it won't just be centered on Korra and Asami's complicated relationship.**

**I'm also SUPER busy with school and shit, too, so that's why I haven't been updating as much as I said I would. But I will try to update WHENEVER I CAN, because I know a bunch of you guys love my stuff. And I would get impatient as well if one of my favorite authors hadn't updated my favorite story in over a month, so I completely understand where y'all are coming from.**

**So just bear with me on this story, guys. I have it all mapped out on one of those yellow notepads you get for three bucks at Staples with a cluster diagram and outline and everything. I wouldn't be a good writer if I DIDN'T have my stories mapped out, now would I?**

**Keep on keepin' on ;)**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	5. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, but smut is difficult to write and I was busy with drama crew, school, homework, Book 4, catching up on American Horror Story Freak Show (which is on in less than an hour, yay!) you know, stuff like that.**

**Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I tried my best. But through this endeavor, I learned I cannot write good smut if my life depended on it. In fact I went into full detail about the the car, but I took a lot of it out because I didn't wanna bore people to death. Whatever, just read.**

**Disclaimer: Fuck you Nickelodeon. As much as I hate you, I don't want a lawsuit so... I do not own The Legend of Korra, Dickelodeon does for some reason.**

**Chapter 3**

_"I love you." Korra blurted out before she knew what she was saying, but knew she meant it._

_"I love you, too." Asami replied without a second thought then pulled Korra's face down to hers to continue what they started._

Korra ran her hands up Asami's body before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling off the garment, revealing a black bra. She reached behind her back and expertly unhooked the clasps then threw it to the ground, immediately taking the full breasts in the palms of her hands and squeezing, eliciting a low hum of approval from the girl beneath her.

Asami reached up Korra's muscled stomach and pushed up her shirt as far as she could before Korra disconnected their lips to take it off along with her sports-bra, shoes and sweatpants, leaving her in her blue striped boxers.

Korra sat up on her knees and grabbed at Asami's jeans then tugged on them, pulling them off along with her shoes. Seeing the pale girl's nude body just made her erection throb harder, the pulsating sensation sending shivers down her spine as she slowly removed her boxers to reveal her rock-hard cock. The dark-haired girl under her gasped at the sight as her eyes went wide in surprise.

The Pachaug native bowed her head in shame before reluctantly looking up to see her amazed expression. "Korra…" Asami began, sitting up and resting her hands on the darker girl's hips. "You're so big…" She whispered as her lips ever so lightly touched the head of her penis, causing her to sharply inhale out of sheer surprise.

"Yeah…" Korra swallowed. "Seven inches, at least." She smiled anxiously, somewhat proud. She suddenly felt warm hands wrap around her hard-on, grasping it firmly as the tanned girl let out a shaky moan, tilted her head back then tightly shut her eyes.

Asami simply smiled as she began to stroke Korra's cock, which she noticed was uncircumcised, causing the darker girl to groan and throw her head back. Slowly, Asami inched her mouth to the tip, teasing Korra as her lips lightly touched the head.

Korra could feel the woman's breath on her dick and it was driving her insane; she was filled to the brim with pleasure and impatience so she gently thrust her hips forward, letting out a low groan at the sudden contact and the feeling of Asami's lips closing around her. It was beyond invigorating.

Feeling a hand tangle into her hair Asami was motivated to move her head slowly back and forth, receiving pleasured and excited noises from the woman in front of her. The hand on the back of her head tightened its grip and pulled on her hair forcibly as it lightly pushed her back onto the solid dick. She pulled back, leaving behind a string of spit and a few vague red rings from her lipstick. She wiped her mouth and gazed into a pair of lust-drunk blue eyes with a hungry look of her own.

Korra looked away for a brief moment to look through the pocket of her jeans which lay on the floor of the car. "Do you have a condom?" She asked nervously with a hint of hesitation in her tone, throwing her pants back onto the floor.

"Yeah…" Asami said, reaching over to the consol. She pulled out a strip of several condoms and ripped one off the end before hiding them back deep in the compartment. "Here" she handed the protection to the tanned woman.

Carefully tearing open the small packet, she pulled out the rubber and fit it on her penis. She then grabbed a firm hold of Asami's butt and pulled her onto her lap; then fixing her position, she angled Asami over her erection. Groaning, she sheathed herself inside earning a pleasurable whimper from the woman on her lap.

Asami gripped her shoulders, digging her nails into her skin, then started moving up and down as Korra helped by thrusting her hips up to meet her pace. The inside of the car was warm as the windows began to fog up. The vehicle was shaking slightly and the two girls were glad in that moment the windows were tinted.

Tilting her head back Asami groaned and Korra took the opportunity to bite her neck. As she bit and sucked at the sensitive skin whilst pounding her throbbing cock into the moaning girl, she took noticed how hot and tight she was. Korra slid her swollen lips from Asami's neck (where she left a mark that was sure to bruise the next day), across her collarbone and stuck out her tongue to tease the hard pink nipple on her left breast, eliciting a high-pitched pleasured sigh.

"Harder, faster…" Asami demanded, releasing her grip from the darker girl's shoulders to tangle her fingers into her dark chestnut-brown hair.

Korra complied with the breathy order and increased her pace and roughness. She could feel Asami's walls clench around her and judging by the boisterous moans and growls coming from the girl's throat, she could tell she was reaching her climax. And Korra wasn't too far behind either.

"Fuck, Asami…" She huffed in a blissful tone, focusing on the raven-haired girl's cries of ecstasy, the shlick her pussy made as she pumped in and out and the *smack* their skin made every time their hips made contact. "I'm gonna come…" She said, breathing heavily into the crook of her neck.

"I am, too… just – just keep going. You're almost there…" Asami replied, her grip tightening in her hair to an almost painful point.

When Asami started to speed up, Korra new she was _very_ close to coming so she met her speed with equal force. Suddenly Asami stopped before letting out a loud groan, grounding her hips a few more times to ride out her orgasm, then causing Korra to come herself. However, she did not feel her seed fill the condom, rather loading it in Asami instead.

Korra's face went pale and suddenly she couldn't see clearly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be _happening_ right now…" She muttered to herself, pulling her dick out as Asami got off of her lap.

"Korra… it's okay. It'll be fine, I promise." She reassured, attempting to place a hand on the worried girl's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"No, it _won't_ be okay. I just… I _can't_…" She said before quickly pulling her boxers on then the rest of her clothes.

"Korra, no." Asami said, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from leaving the car. "There is a chance I won't get pregnant and even if I do you can't just _leave_ me." She explained in a cracked voice as tears welled up in her eyes, the grip she held on her wrist tightening in fear.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Asami…" Korra apologized before getting out of the car, leaving Asami behind to shed her tears of sadness and fear

And just for a moment, Asami could have _sworn_ she saw those deep blue eyes tremble with the same emotions.


End file.
